


How To Gain Trust And Build A Relationship

by MotherOfWolves



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abduction, Aftermath of Violence, Age Difference, Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description, Lemon, Nicknames, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Slasher Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Smut, Top Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Trust Issues, Violence, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfWolves/pseuds/MotherOfWolves
Summary: Jack heard the excited college students from his cabin. They drove past,shrieking as they sped off. He snorted and continued cleaning his weapons. He hoped they had chosen a camping spot as far away from him as possible.*   *   *When Jack Morrison goes on one of his curse-fueled killing sprees,he doesn't expect to find a woman running through the woods. He also doesn't expect to fall,and fall hard for her.  Will she trust him,or will they find love elsewhere?





	How To Gain Trust And Build A Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains violence,gore,abduction,an age gap relationship between two adults [Artemis is around 24 or 25 years old] and explicit sex. If this squicks you out,this is not the fic for you.

 Jack heard the excited college students from his cabin. They drove past,shrieking as they sped off. He snorted and continued cleaning his weapons. He hoped they had chosen a camping spot as far away from him as possible.

 

 _When will these kids ever learn?_ he thought grumpily. _I don’t need all this_ **_damn noise_ ** _…..._

 

He made note of which direction they were going in,and guessed where they were going. _This is gonna be a long night if I decide to do something about those kids. I hope they don’t cause any trouble for me……_ his inner monologue continued.

 

*  * *

Later that evening,Jack finally left the old cabin he called home. He was wearing his mask,leather jacket,worn out white t-shirt and torn jeans,as he usually did on his “hunting trips”. His urges to kill had increased over the course of the day,as did the orange glow surrounding his body.

 

It was the last week of the month,which is when Jack’s “dark side became activated”,as he put it. Not many knew this about the otherwise ordinary 50-something man. It was a curse of some sort,placed on him by the Witch,Angela Ziegel. He was lucky he hadn't been caught. Part of the spell,he guessed.And fortunately,it was the last day of October. He’d be free from the effects for the next three weeks.

 

He quickly strode over to the general area of noisy college students’ camp site,and hid among the trees. As they continued enjoying themselves,Jack suddenly realized that this campsite was close to where he lived. His murderous rage went into overdrive as he waited in the shadows.

 

*  * *

Jack finally managed to begin his killing spree after around an hour. One of the group members had wandered off into the forest,and had been killed quickly. Jack had broken his neck,instead of using his machete. He didn’t want to get blood on him…...yet.

 

Orange mist emerged from the slits in his mask as he panted. The man he’d just killed had put up a fight,and had tried running as well. Jack had caught him,though. His victim’s escape attempt made him angrier,which resulted in Jack grabbing the younger man’s neck a few seconds before he decided to snap it.

 

Jack slung the corpse over his shoulder and went back to the campsite.

 

*  * *

Jack’s appearance at said campsite went unnoticed,despite his heavy,ragged breathing. That is,until he dropped the student’s body. That was when the screaming started.

 

Jack hunted them down,and used his knife instead of his hands or the chain around his arm. He wanted to put his skills to good use.

 

*  * *

Jack finished his massacre in around three hours. It was a very small victory to him,since the remaining students had been too scared to run fast enough from him. And he was terrifying to look at right then. Tall,muscular,and covered in blood.

 

He finally killed the last student,watching the life drain from her eyes as she bled out. He sighed with relief,and walked back to his cabin. His glowing orange-brown eyes looked tired,as they often did post killing spree. He just wanted to get back home before dawn to avoid being seen.

 

*  * *

The white haired slasher was halfway home when a young woman ran headfirst into him. She looked up,terrified,and whimpered softly as she tried get to away from him. He simply grabbed her leg with his free hand and pulled her towards him as she fell on her face while screaming.

 

“I won’t hurt you,”he said with his raspy voice,as he slipped his machete into the chains on his left arm.

 

He turned her over so that he could look at her. _Pretty little thing,_ he thought. She appeared to be in her mid-20’s,with short,thick black curls,big doe eyes, full lips and soft looking curves. From what he could tell,her skin was brown,and looked smooth. And she was injured. Nothing serious,but he had this primal urge to take care of her.

 

Jack slung her over his shoulder as she struggled against his firm grip. “I wanna go back home,”she whimpered. “I’m scared.”

 

“You’re safer with me,sweetheart,”he replied.

 

She began whimpering again,until Jack knocked her out and slung her over his shoulder again. He carried her back to his cabin and put her in bed. After covering her up,he threw his bloodstained clothes in a corner,and crawled into bed wearing clean(er) ones.

 

*  * *

Jack woke up with his head throbbing. He stumbled over to his chest of drawers and dry swallowed some painkillers he’d stored there. He felt his head clear after a few minutes,and turned around to see the young woman sleeping in his bed.

 

 _Let me cook something and explain what happened when she wakes up,_ he thought.

 

He had finished preparing breakfast for both of them when he heard her mumbling in her sleep. He walked over to the bed as the sheets rustled as she sat up

 

“Hnnnnn…..”she moaned as she rubbed her eyes.

 

“Are you okay? I vaguely remember taking you from the forest earlier,”he said softly.

 

“I’m Artemis,”she replied groggily. “Wait...didn’t you knock me out last night???”

 

“I apologize for doing that….”Jack replied. “I wasn’t myself last night.”

 

“Wait...so you got possessed or something?” Artemis scoffed. She wasn’t buying it right then.

 

“No. It was a curse placed on me a long time ago by The Witch,” Jack replied.

 

 _A curse…. Interesting. And I_ **_have_ ** _met The Witch a few times before,_ she thought. _Is Jack the friend she accidentally cursed,then?_ Everything made a little more sense now.

 

“What were you running from?” he asked. “You looked scared.”

 

“Random house party I went to. I got bored,left,and took a shortcut through the forest. I got spooked because thought I heard someone following me,”Artemis mumbled.

 

Artemis refused to come any closer to Jack. She wasn’t sure if she would be killed,or worse,held captive there. She had no idea who Jack was and why he lived in the middle of the forest.

 

 _I mean….he_ **_is_ ** _allowing me to stay….. And it’s not like he tried to hurt me. I guess I’ll hear him out,_ she thought. _But he was covered in so much blood yesterday. Can I trust him?_

 

“What’s your name?” Artemis asked after several minutes.

 

“Jack. And I’m not as old as I look,” he said. “I made breakfast. Maybe I could explain better over coffee.”

 

*  * *

It turned out that Jack and The Witch had been good friends before she’d cursed him. They’d had a disagreement over her relying on a being called The Reaper,which had turned into a huge fight. It had gone out of control when she cursed him. She’d realised what she’d done later,but their friendship had been mostly damaged. She apparently tried to reverse the curse,but she didn’t have the resources to do so at the time.

 

There were,however,some benefits involved. For example,it also resulted in Jack’s increased strength and speed. He also had a feeling The Witch was tracking him to prevent other from finding out about him. It was either that,or it was all part of the curse.

 

Artemis was still a bit wary,but she was no longer completely suspicious of the older man. She’d met The Witch several times,and knew he was probably telling the truth.

 

 _This is pretty interesting…._ she thought as she drank her coffee.

 

*  * *

Artemis visited Jack several times after that over the next several months. They developed a strong friendship, despite her original mistrust of him. She'd also started feeling attracted to him,despite being 25 years his junior.

 

She walked in after knocking on his front door. _Odd...no one’s here,_ she thought. Jack was standing in a corner near the door,grinning mischievously.

 

He suddenly grabbed her,making her screech loudly. He cuddled her,laughing. His blue eyes met her amber ones as he cupped her face in his hands.

 

“You still get scared of that,you goofball,”he teased.

 

“Only because you’re so quiet,”Artemis said,smiling into his warm skin as she pushed her face into his belly again.

 

Her face was buried in his toned,firm abs,since she was much shorter than him. She enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her like this. It made her feel so safe.

 

“I love you,Jack.”

 

Jack blinked and looked down. _Did she really just say that?_ he thought.

 

“I love you,too,kitten,”he purred gently

 

 _Shit...did I actually say that out loud?_ Artemis thought. _This is awkward._

 

“I know you have feelings for me,”he said softly. “You’re so bad at hiding it.”

 

“Well...this is kinda awkward…” she mumbled.

 

“I’ve had feelings for you for a while,to be honest. Ever since that night 7 months ago,actually,” Jack said calmly.

 

Artemis snuggled against him and looked up in surprise.“Really? That’s interesting! So….we’re official now?” she asked.

 

“If that’s what you want,rabbit,”Jack replied,as ge patted her head.

 

*  * *

_2 months later_

 

Jack had Artemis face down on their bed. He pounded into her roughly,making her whine and whimper with each thrust. Her wet walls fluttered around his throbbing dick,as his orange glow suddenly increased in intensity. Sex was one of the few things that kept him from going on his killing sprees.

 

“So tight,rabbit….” he grunted. “Letting me fuck you like this. Taking me _so well._ ”

 

Artemis moaned into the pillows as she pushed her ass into his crotch. Jack mercilessly pounded into her as she whimpered in pleasure. He bit down on her neck as he grunted,which would surely leave a mark. Artemis had multiple love bites over her chest and shoulders she’d acquired that week, and her neck was the last part of her to be marked.

 

“Scream for me,rabbit,”Jack growled into her neck.

 

Artemis mumbled his name repeatedly as she orgasmed. She felt herself go limp with pleasure as the sound of their ragged breaths filled the room. Jack climaxed soon after,finishing on a washcloth. He pulled out and rolled over,his glowing orange eyes fixed on her limp form.

 

“Come here,rabbit,”he rasped. “Sleep near me. I need to feel you against me so badly.”

 

Artemis buried her face against his thick pectorals as he sighed with relief. _So warm. Warmer than usual,_ she thought as she rested against his hot skin.

 

“You’re like a heating pad,Jack,”she murmured.

 

Jack growled softly and held her tightly against his chest. He was more possessive of her in his currently “crazed” state than usual. He felt Artemis shift her position,making him snarl loudly and tighten his grip on her.

 

“It’s okay,sweetie,I’m not leaving,”she cooed. Jack relaxed as she rubbed his cheek.

 

“I love you too much to leave like that,”she continued. “My sweet fox.”

 

Jack rolled over,pushing Artemis onto her back.  She gasped as he kissed her roughly. _Ohmygodsonice_ ,she thought as he dug his fingers into her back.

 

“More already?” she purred as she raked her fingers through his white hair. “My strong fox…..”

 

Jack grumbled impatiently as he started grinding his hips against hers. His fingers dug into her ass as he tried to pull her hips closer.

 

“More,”he growled as he slipped his finger into her sore,wet vagina. “ _More,rabbit,_ ”he repeated more insistently.

 

“Yes,baby,”Artemis cooed. “Anything for you.”

 

Jack penetrated her gently,and began marking the other side of her neck.

*  * *

The Witch,Angela “Mercy” Zeigel,saw Artemis going over to visit her former friend,Jack,frequently. She was happy she’d managed to bring them together,instead of having the younger woman potentially get lost. She knew Artemis would be in good hands.

 

_Fin_

 


End file.
